Seasons
by darkchakram
Summary: This is an Ares and Xena romance. Events brought on by a summer storm force Xena to deal with her feelings for the god of war. Takes place a few months after Path of Vengeance. In my world AFIN does not exist. Reviews and criticism are always appreciated. However, don't waste you time reviewing if you only comment to denigrate the pairing. Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.
1. Season: Summer Storm

Summer Storm

The torrential downpour started with an ominous clap of thunder. It had been a hot and muggy day and Xena should have realized that the ever fattening clouds portended a late afternoon storm but she kept telling herself that she and Gabrielle would make it to Pylos by nightfall. Eve was supposed to meet them there tomorrow. Xena was looking forward to seeing her daughter. It had been three months since she had last seen her, when circumstances had forced her to fight Varia for her daughter's life. As warm, fat raindrops pelted Xena's exposed arms and turned the dirt path to a messy quagmire, Xena knew they'd have to take shelter for the night.

"Yi, Yi, Argo." Xena jerked the reins hard to the left and yelled over her shoulder to Gabrielle, "I know a place about two miles to the south, follow me."

Gabrielle nodded and urged her horse to follow Argo. "The clouds are eerie looking, the sky's almost green." A spear of lightning split the sky and another loud boom echoed across the heavens.

Even in her haste to reach shelter, Xena took a moment to smell the rich aroma of the rain and the dampening earth. It was a heady smell. It reminded her of Ares. Most people she assumed would be surprised at how clean he smelled. He didn't smell like death, blood, or decay, as one might assume would be the fragrances of the God of War. Instead, underneath the strong scent of leather, he smelled of warm rain and damp cedars, just like a summer storm. And even though she would never tell him the comfort she derived from his personal scent, she revelled in it because it felt like home.

She knew taking shelter in his temple was a bad idea but she kept Argo racing along that path anyway. They had to take shelter nearby, and fast. The wind was picking up. The pines were bending at grotesque angles and pebbles of hail hand joined the sheeting rain.

Another bolt of lightning lit the darkening sky, the brilliant flash illuminated the abandoned temple. Xena snapped Argo's reins harder. A sickening crack barely audible above the whirring wind caused Argo to rear up on her hind legs. The blade of lightning had sheared a large branch from a towering oak and sent it falling into the road. Xena clenched her thighs hard around Argo's middle to keep from sliding off the saddle and into the slurry below.

"Come on girl, it's okay, almost there," Xena soothed the horse and glanced back to see how Gabrielle was faring. Argo calmed quickly and resumed at a full gallop.

When they reached the front of the temple, Xena dismounted and grabbed her saddle bags from Argo. She quickly took off all of the horse's tack and told Gabby to do the same with her own stead. She knew there was a stable out back and hoped the horses would find it.

A "keep out" sign was posted on the temple door and someone had chained it shut with a large iron padlock. It took only one strike of the chakram to sever the thick links.

Once inside Xena dropped her belongings and rifled through her saddle bag for her fire starting kit. It was pitch black in the temple except for the miniscule light coming from the open front door. Another bolt of lightning was all it took for Xena to get eyes on her kit. Within seconds she had a small flame kindled out of dry tinder that she carried. She used it to light a couple of wall sconces. She hoped there would be wood for the fireplace.

Ten minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle stood, each of them nude, in front of the roaring fire. Gabrielle had created a clothesline by taking a cord from the blood red drapes and attaching the ends to two chairs.

"This place is in shambles." Gabrielle was surprised at just how dilapidated the old temple was..

"Yeah, it is," Xena winced. She wondered how many of his temples had fallen into similar disuse. His stint as a mortal had certainly hurt his following. Not to mention the number that the rising cult of Eli was doing on all of the remaining Olympians.

"I am gonna check and see if our blankets got soaked too," Gabrielle said.

"Okay, and can you bring the food in here, I'm kinda hungry and I doubt there's anything edible in the kitchen here. But, I am gonna check the priest's and acolyte's quarters just to make sure we are alone."

"Xena there was no light when we came in, I seriously doubt. . ."

"Can't never be too careful. Plus, there may be some extra blankets left, it the place hasn't been completely looted over, I mean the drapes were still hanging."

"Well, pillows would be nice, that's for sure."

Xena grabbed a torch that was mounted near the fireplace. "Be right back."

"Okay," Gabrielle called after Xena as her friend retreated down the dark hallway.

Xena crept soundlessly down the dark corridor. She was so familiar with the temple that she knew she could have found her way to the main bedchamber without the use of the torch but she was glad she didn't have to. The acolytes' rooms were all empty and had been pretty much stripped of everything that wasn't a permanent fixture. When she reached the master bedroom, she silently cursed herself for leaving her weapons behind. Another large lock and chain denied entry. Not for long, however. Xena used the butt end of the torch to strike the lock. It took a couple of whacks but it eventually gave way.

The room was not exactly in pristine condition but it looked much closer to its former glory than did the rest of the temple. She waved the torch in front of the small fireplace along the north-facing wall. Luckily there were a few logs there. After she started a fire, she hung the torch in a nearby holder and opened a chest which rested at the foot of the queen sized bed. She grabbed two blankets and a pillow for her friend and headed back down the hallway to find Gabrielle.

The bard had placed their own damp blankets on the line with their drying clothes. Xena noticed that she had created a light dinner of sliced apples, cheese, and bread.

She tossed Gabrielle one of the blankets and a pillow and started to wrap the other blanket around herself.

"No need for that. Here, your spare shift was clean and dry, I grabbed it for you." Gabrielle handed Xena the cream colored garment.

"Thanks," Xena said as she slipped the shift over her head. "There's a bed in there and a second fireplace. So after we eat, if you wanna get some rest."

"Sounds good, you want to travel when the weather lets up or wait for the morning?" Gabrielle asked and bit off a big hunk of bread.

"Morning. Hopefully it'll have quit by then. Looks like just a strong summer storm. The kind that blows hard but quickly through. Still, we need these things to dry, so it'll be best to stay overnight, I think."

"Yeah, me too. So you wanna tell me how you knew this place was here?" Gabrielle had recognized the symbols that remained in the building. There was no doubt to whom the temple had been erected.

"Gabrielle, I'd rather not get into that discussion right now."

"Okay," her friend agreed but then added, "but you've been here with him before, right?"

"Yes," Xena answered honestly.

"In that bed back there that your talking about?"

Again Xena opted for the truth. "Yes."

"Hmm-hmm,"

"What?"

"Nothing," Gabrielle shrugged.

"No, you have something to say, say it," Xena stabbed an apple slice with her knife and waited.

"It's just, well, what if he comes here, what if he senses you here or something and comes to start trouble?"

"What if he does? I can handle him. It's not like he's gonna kick us out or anything. He'd just gloat about me being her. I can deal with that."

"Xena. . ."

"Look, if he shows, IF he show's I'll handle him. Don't I always?"

"Oh you HANDLE him alright," Gabrielle smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Xena, it's just creepy the way he gets all up on you, and even creepier the way you respond to it sometimes."

"Like I said, can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine."

"Fine!" Xena echoed.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. After she finished eating, Xena poured another cup of mead, tossed another log on the fire, and sat on the warm stone hearth to let her hair dry.. From where she was seated, she had a good view of his vacant throne and his empty altar. She felt sad for him and it pissed her off that she had any sympathy for him left at all. She had given him is godhood back and he went right back to being the despicable bastard that he had always been. Why should she care if his temples were in disarray and his altars abandoned? It wasn't like she worshipped him anymore. She took another swig of mead. She was beginning to regret coming here. Gabrielle's comments had her questioning her own motives. It was the closest place she could think of, she told herself.

"I think I'll try to grab a nap, wanna join me?" Gabrielle asked a bit suggestively. Xena wasn't sure if her friend was trying to lighten the mood or if she really wanted to get frisky.

Examining the bard's cheshire grin told Xena that her companion was looking for a little make-up sex.

Xena didn't know why but somehow the thought of having sex with Gabrielle in one of Ares temples turned her stomach. Even more sickening was the thought of screwing her friend in the same bed in which she had once fucked Ares. "I'm good, I think I'll work out, but you should get some rest, if you can."

"Have it your way, Xena." Miffed at being turned down, Gabrielle grabbed her blanket and pillow and headed for the bedroom.

Xena hung her head. What was wrong with her? Gabrielle was trying to smooth things over and she had just managed to upset her again. Maybe being here was too unsettling. But why? She brought her knees up to chest, folded her arms across the, then laid her head on her arms and nodded. off.

Ares had felt her the second she entered his old, abandoned temple. His gut reaction was to go to her but then he realized what the temple would look like. He was embarrassed. What if she mocked him? He could take anything but that. What was she doing there, anyway? The urge to look was overwhelming. He opened a portal. She was in her shift, eating dinner. The tension between her and the blonde was thick. 'Interesting,' he thought. He closed the portal, he didn't like spying on her.

He realized that she was taking shelter from the storm. He promised himself he would leave her alone. She had every right to be there. She could have anything of his that she damn well wanted, one night in his temple was no exception. It did surprise him, however, that she would dare to take shelter there. She knew he would know she was there and yet she went there anyway. 'Hmm,' he wondered if this was her way of telling him she wanted to see him without actually calling for him.

'No,' he decided it had been a spur of the moment decision brought about by necessity. Still, a god could dream.

Temptation and curiosity conspired to defeat him, he opened the portal again.

Gabrielle was snoring obnoxiously in the master suite. Xena was dozing near the fireplace in the throne room. Her wet locks cascaded over her toned arms. He ached to run his fingers through her raven tresses.

He couldn't resist. He transported himself to his temple and sat on his throne.

His presence jolted Xena awake. She didn't think she had slept long. She could still hear the rumbling of the afternoon storm. When their eyes made contact he was lounging cockily on his throne with one leg draped casually over the arm rest.

Neither of them spoke, they just sat in the firelight taking each other in.

A crack of lightning lit the room. A roar of thunder so strong that it rattled the stone building followed on its heels.

Xena hugged herself a little closer. The storm outside didn't frighten her but the one brewing behind the dark eyes of the malevolent god scared her to her very core.

"It's getting closer," Ares smiled sinisterly.

"Tornado?" she asked.

"Nearby," he answered, "you were smart to seek refuge."

She didn't feel very smart right now. She felt like a fish who had jumped out of the proverbial frying pan, right into the fire.

"We won't be here long," she promised. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt like an intruder when earlier she had felt so at home here.

"Oh, don't leave on my account. It's nice to have company," he gestured at the shell that had once been a thriving temple.

Xena grabbed her mug but found it empty.

"Where's the bard?" He asked even though he knew full well she was sleeping soundly in the master bedroom.

Xena thumbed toward the back of the temple.

"She gets the big plush bed and you settle for a hard, stone hearth, I really don't get you

and this atonement thing. You won't allow yourself even the smallest creature comforts will you?"

"Unlike you who indulges every chance you get," she spat.

"What is life without pleasure, Xena?"

"Did you come here to discuss philosophy, Ares?"

"No, I came . . .," he hesitated. He never knew how to handle her. She was already on edge that much was for sure. Maybe a little push. "I came for my offering."

"What?" Xena bolted from the hearth and scanned the room for her sword and chakram. Just as she laid eyes on them resting on the table, they disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, you won't be needing those."

"Ares, cut it out." She was not in the mood for his little games.

"You won't be needing that either," he dematerialized her shift from her body. She stood in front of him naked.

"I am giving you one warning, god of war."

"See, now that's the problem, somewhere along the line, you got it in your pretty little mortal head that you could dictate to me, a god, Xena."

"Areeeesss. . ." she drew his name out indicating her displeasure.

In a flash, he had closed the distance between them and was holding her raw back against him. He had her torso and arms pinned in a vice grip with his strong left arm. Her smart mouth he had covered with his right hand.

He whispered in her ear,"Did you really think you could just stay here, without placing an offering on the altar of the god of war?"

She tried to speak but her words were shut off by his hand clamped over mouth, bruising her lips.

He forcefully walked her over to the altar and bent her over. Letting go of her upper body, he grabbed her hips and pulled her naked backside into his leather encased crotch.

Xena moaned in spite of herself.

"Oh yeah, that's it! You like it, you like it rough. This is what you want Xena! To be taken! To be fucked like a temple whore!"

He ran his open hand across her firm ass and slid two fingers down to test her readiness.

Everything was happening so fast. His hands felt so good on her. And he knew her so well, sexually, he knew her personal kinks. He knew she liked to be manhandled, to be thrown down and fucked hard and furious.

He found her dripping wet center and pushed his two fingers deep inside.

"Ares, don't!"

"Why in Hades not, Xena? You are so wet for it!"

"Just no!"

"I won't be denied Xena, Just once give in to the pleasure, give in to me, to yourself. Tell me this doesn't turn you on, tell me I don't do it for you."

He pumped his fingers deeper inside her, she could already feel herself getting close to the rim of the abyss. If he pushed any farther she was going to slide back into the darkness.

"I've tried playing nice, Xena. But you don't want nice! If you did, you'd be in that bed with blondie. No, you want violent, you want passion, you want power, you want me!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes," she panted and ground down hard on his hand.

Then suddenly, it was Ares that was playing catch up. Before he knew what was happening, she had reached around and released the belt holding his leathers in place. She pushed at his pants until she found what she ached for. She ran her hands the length of his cock and gave it a few gentle tugs. She flipped over on her back and pulled him into her center with her strong legs.

"Is this what you want, Ares? Does this offering please you?" She ran her long fingers across her slit and spread her lips showing him her burning pink center.

"Yes," he managed to mutter.

"Then take me, I'm yours, you own personal whore. Made for you."

He stopped and eyed her warily. Would she ever forgive him if he did this? Her body was saying yes but did she mean yes? Was this really what she wanted? Would she hate herself later?

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Fuck me Ares! Rip my cunt wide open with that god cock of yours. Come on Ares, give it to me."

He was confused, it was like being with the old Xena. What was he doing? She didn't owe him anything. This had all just gotten out of hand. If he did this, he'd never get her back for real. He wasn't looking for a quick fuck from her. No. He wanted her, wanted all of her.

Xena could see the tide turning in his eyes. He was pulling back, the storm was subsiding inside of him. Well, fuck him! He had pushed her to get here. She wasn't going to let him pull back now. She pushed the buttons that she knew would infuriate him. She taunted him.

"What's the matter war god? Going soft? Pathetic! Can't even please your Chosen when she's offering herself to you and on your altar no less. You don't even deserve to be a god, Ares. I should have eaten that apple myself and taken your mantle." She spat in his face.

Why did she have to be such a bitch? Well, two could play at that game. He spat back in her face, "Oh, you wanna get fucked do you? Is that what you want? Well, hold on Xena!"

He grabbed her ankles and impaled her with his shaft.

Xena arched her back off the altar, half in pleasure and half in pain from being stretched by the length and girth of his engorged member.

Yes, this was how she liked it, hard, rough, violent, this was sex. This was what Gabrielle could never offer her. He was a savage. She needed savage.

"Ares, Ares, Ares," she cried as she rose toward the precipice.

"You slut, you fucking whore, you want it brutal, is that what you want? Is this what gets you off? Well, I may not deserve to be a god Xena, but I am! That's right I am a GOD Xena. A GOD and I will fuck you whenever I please, do you get that? You are nothing but a pathetic mortal. You are nothing but my own personal fuck toy! Come for me, come for me, Xena!"

"My Lord," she wailed and obeyed her god's command.

Ares quickly followed, emptying himself into his beloved and collapsing on top of her.

He rolled over and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply, letting herself indulge briefly in his clean scent before pulling away and standing up. She grabbed one of the half-damp blankets and wrapped it around her body.

He knew he had lost her forever. He followed her across the room but he couldn't see any way back after this.

"Xena. . "

"Don't. . . you got what you wanted. You've wanted to see her for a veeery long time, well there she was. I hope you enjoyed it.

"Xena, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Stop it, stop it right now, don't say that, don't ever say that again."

"Xena."

"No, it's done, you got it? We are through? Don't you get it? That was goodbye, Ares."

"Xena, you don't mean. . ."

"I do, now give me my things back and get lost."

He nodded his head in defeat. He materialized her sword, chakram and shift onto the altar. And in a flash of lightning he was gone.

Xena sat on the edge of the hearth. Warm, fat drops of water fell onto the stone floor. As a drop splattered at her feet, she realized that the summer storm outside had stopped. But a different storm churned inside her soul.


	2. Seasons: Autumn Moon

Seasons: Autumn Moon

Xena pulled her cloak tighter around her in an effort to ward off the cool morning autumn breeze. She silently cursed herself for the upteenth time for agreeing to take the overland trail to Potidea. If they had traveled by sea not only could they have already ported but they could have avoided the chilly mountain mornings and evenings. But no! Gabrielle wanted to see the fall leaves and skirting around the Aegean wouldn't allow her to do that.

Guilt had also played its part in Xena's acquiescence to the ridiculous request. Xena had still not told her companion about her little tryst with Ares two months prior when they had taken refuge from a summer storm in one of his abandoned temples. The scene had replayed itself in her head a thousand times and even though she had been on the brink of telling the bard every time the images came unbidden to her mind, shame prevented her from confiding in her best friend and partner.

The secret had already started to wreak havoc on the women's sex life. Every time Gabrielle reached for her in the night, Xena had turned away. It felt so wrong to make love to Gabrielle without telling her the truth. Gabrielle had been pretty persistent, however, and so, Xena had tried. When the bard had started kissing and touching her, Xena had closed her eyes and attempted to relax into it. Unfortunately, when she shut her lids he was there on the other side of them like a stain. So, she had kept her eyes open as Gabrielle's tongue slid down her stomach toward her center but his words kept ringing in her ears. He had taunted her, telling her that she didn't want "nice." What plagued her the most was that he was right and she hated him for it. It wasn't that what she and Gabrielle had wasn't enjoyable, it was that it just didn't compare to the passion he sparked in her. In fact, she imagined that if she had never known what it could be like with him, she could probably have spent her entire life with Gabrielle in complete and utter bliss. But, knowing him, feeling him, kissing him, fucking him, meant that whomever she chose to be with would be nothing more than contentment.

Oh, she had known when she left him all those years ago that she was dooming herself to such a fate but she had been certain in her conviction that she'd be able to resist him forever. She had promised herself that she'd never give in, because she knew exactly what the consequences would be. And, here she was suffering those consequences now. He had consumed most of her thoughts on her trek from Pylos to Potidea. She burned for him, ached for him. She could almost feel his presence with her even though he hadn't dared show his beautifully smug face.

The need to pass water mercifully brought her out of her own head. She tossed a couple more logs onto the campfire so they'd have some fresh coals to make breakfast and then headed down to the lake.

Xena relieved herself and washed off with the icy lake water. An unusually chipper bard came bounding down the shore.

"Morning, Xena, did you sleep well? I slept like a log!"

"Not so much." And, there it was, another opportunity to tell her best friend why she tossed and turned during the night. Why her dreams were filled with images of the god of war mounting her and claiming her as his own.

"Maybe when we get to Potidea, you should go get a massage or something, you seem very tense lately. Of course, if you'd let me, I could relieve some of that stress." Gabrielle reached up and caressed Xena's cheek then planted a delicate kiss on the warrior's lips. Xena returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's torso.

'Ares be damned,' she thought and hoisted Gabrielle up and carried her back to camp. She laid her down on her bedroll and lifted her skirt.

"Ahhh, finally!" Gabrielle spread her legs and waited for Xena to descend on her snatch.

"Tell me what to do," Xena looked at her lover.

"What? You know what to do. You're the one who taught me, remember?"

"I know, but just make me, order me to eat you," Xena commanded.

"Xena, what's gotten into you?" Gabrielle asked but when she saw Xena pulling away decided she'd give it a shot, "Get down there, get down there you hot babe and do me."

Xena had to give her friend credit for trying but it just wasn't the same. Having to tell someone to dominate you just wasn't the same as being dominated.

Xena shrugged and sat down wordlessly, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Xena, what's wrong with you? Are you upset with me about something? Is this because we didn't take a ship? Are you trying to punish me?"

'No, Gabrielle, it's nothing like that." How did she tell her friend that her mental anguish had nothing to do with the bard's actions but her own?

"Well, what's it like?"

"Nothing!" Xena jumped up and sprinted off.

Gabrielle knew that Xena often ran to clear her head, As she watch her friend running away from her down the wooded path she wondered just what was eating at her friend.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Ares had been conspicuously absent from her last four orgies and Aphrodite was beginning to worry about him. It wasn't like him to miss out on all the fun. Even if he didn't partake sexually, he usually showed up for a drink or two. He had been missing in action on Olympus, as well! Apollo had been relieved of course. He was jockeying for the position of King of the Gods. Ares, as the oldest son, was his most threatening rival. The love goddess decided it was high time that she paid the war god a visit.

She materialized in a shower of pink rose petals in the main chamber of the Halls of War. As she expected, she found him brooding on his throne.

"Missed you last night, Bro," she grinned lasciviously. "That dark bitch of yours, Enyo, even showed up and whoa was she feisty! You'd had a good time."

"Maybe," Ares answered dismissively.

"Okay what's up?" Aphrodite sat on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why does something have to be up?" He pursed his lips.

Aphrodite could see the raw pain in his eyes and knew that whatever it was that it had to do with Xena.

"The warrior babe?"

"She has a fucking name." He tossed Aphrodite off his lap.

"Whoa, I just got this dress!"

"To Tartarus with your fucking clothes."

"What did you do? I am sure it's not as bad as you think. She love you, you know." Aphrodite smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric.

"Love," he snickered. "Love," he repeated and let loose a laugh so darkly sinister that it gave the goddess chills.

Aphrodite was afraid to answer. She hadn't seen him in such a dark mood since Xena had left him.

"You know, I am fucking kidding myself. She doesn't love me. Oh, I love her! I would give up my life for her. Hades, I practically did! I lived as a pathetic, stinking mortal for over a year because of my love for her. But she. . .she doesn't love me. The only thing she wants from me is some cock and some conquest. Some good hard-fucking and furious fighting. That's all I am to her, the God of Fucking War! She wants the power, she never wanted me!"

"Okay, you need to calm down. She does love you. I am the goddess of Love, you think I'd know a thing or two about it. I mean afterall, why would she get your godhood back for you if she didn't love you."

"Because, you idiot bimbo, that's what turns her one. As a mortal I didn't do anything for her. As the god of war, however, I excite her! She's turned on by the passion, the power, the violence, the danger. She's had me where she wants me all these years."

"Ares. . ."

"Nooooo," he yelled, "you don't get it. When I was mortal, I slept in bed beside her, sure the blonde bitch was there. . . but Xena . . .she was able to control herself with me. But as soon as I get my godhood back and put my hands on her she's all FIRE again. I touch her and she melts into my power."

"Why don't you back up and tell me what happened," Aphrodite suggested.

"Couple months back, I found her holed up in one of my temples waiting off a storm. I went there and made some snide comment and the next thing you know, I'm fucking her on my altar like its thirty-five years ago!"

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, she told me to get lost, I tried to tell her that I love her but she didn't want to hear it. By the gods, Dite, all I wanted to do after that was pull her into my arms, hold her and kiss her. But I knew when she taunted me what she was doing. She wanted me to fuck her so that she could hate me even more. And, she does, I saw it in her eyes. She fucking hates me.:

"Well, that's a good thing."

Ares looked at her like she had grown a third nipple.

"You really don't get it! Hate isn't the opposite of love, Hate is an integral part of love. You can only hate someone that you care about, Ares. Apathy is the opposite of love. If she's upset with you, it's because she does feel for you. Maybe she hasn't processed it, maybe she's afraid to, but she loves you whether she likes it or not."

Ares mulled it over. As much as he hated to admit it, the goddess made sense, sometimes.

"So what should I do?"

"You should go to her."

"But, she said that she never wanted me to . . ."

"Doesn't matter what she said, Ares, you need to apologize and tell her that the ball is in her court. You need to show her that you can love her even if she won't let herself love you."

"I'll think about it," he promised.

"Don't think too hard! Are you coming to my orgy or not? It's not the same without you."

"I think I am all orgied out, Sis."

"Suit yourself." Aphrodite disappeared in the same fashion that she had entered.

Could Aphrodite be right? Should he go to her? Even though she had made it clear that he was not welcomed in her presence? Could there ever be more than sex and violence between them? Would Xena let there be? He'd have to brood on it a little more.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

The travelers reached Potidea two days before the Autumn Moon Festival. Xena was glad to have reached their destination but she was not looking forward to participating in the local holiday celebrating the annual harvest. Gabrielle, on the other hand, was beside herself. She had already entered the storytelling contest and had signed Xena up for the pumpkin throwing competition. Eve didn't know how lucky she was that she had decided not to join them after they had finished their business in Pylos.

"So, Xena, who are you dressing as?" Lila asked as she poured the warrior a cup of ale

"Dress as?" Xena asked and tasted the amber liquid.

"Yeah," Gabrielle butted in,"it's part of the fun of the festival. You have to wear a disguise. I am thinking of going as Medusa or maybe Sappho."

"I hate costumes. I think I'll pass," Xena answered and took another drink of ale.

"Oh, don't be that way, you've been a grump the whole way here, you're not going to ruin the holiday for me. You are dressing up, even if I have to pick your costume."

Lila looked away. There was definitely something going on between these two. "I am going to bring the rest of your things to your old room," Lila told Gabrielle in an effort to excuse herself.

"Thanks, Lila, you're so thoughtful."

"I'll have Sarah gather your things, Xena."

"Don't bother, I think I will just stay in the stable with Argo, if it's all the same to you."

"Whatever makes you most comfortable," Lila thought there was definitely trouble in paradise.

Gabrielle shot Xena a glare. So now she didn't even want to share a bed with her? She wished Xena would just tell her what in the name of Zeus was going on.

"Xena, can I speak with you? Outside?"

Xena downed the last of the ale and walked out the front door without a word. Gabrielle followed on her heels.

"What is up with you?" Gabrielle would have chalked Xena's behavior up to being her moon time if she hadn't known that Xena had already passed that time of month. She remember Xena mentioning that her period had been shorter than usual. Gabrielle hadn't thought much about it at the time since they were travelling and Xena had been acting so stressed. But now she was thinking that maybe her short period was a sign of something else entirely. Xena certainly wasn't getting any younger. The change of life would certainly explain the moodiness and the lack of sexual desire. Still, it didn't explain why the warrior couldn't even stand the thought of sharing a bed with her.

"I've just never been comfortable here, you know that."

"I know but the stables, really? You might as well stay across town at the inn!"

"If you'd prefer it. . ."

"The question is, is it what you would prefer? Whatever I've done. . ."

"Stop it, it's not you, it's not anything that you've done. It's. . .it's what I've done." Xena was torn. She wanted to tell her, she had had the whole walk across Greece to say something but hadn't found the courage. It didn't seem right to spring it on her here in her home, not when Gabrielle was looking forward to enjoying the holiday. It would be selfish to unburden herself now. She promised herself that she'd tell her as soon as they left Potidea. That, of course, was assuming that her friend would even want to leave with her. With the way things were going between them she wasn't so sure that Gabrielle wouldn't want to stay home with her family.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, look, it doesn't matter," Xena placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "I am sorry, I'll explain later but I just need some space right now, okay?"

"Okay," Gabrielle unconditionally accepted Xena's explanation. "But won't you at least sleep in the front room, the stables will be cold."

"The stables will be fine." Xena reached down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, and since you are being so understanding, I will even dress up for your little festival."

Gabrielle beamed, "Yes! Who are you going to be?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll figure it out before the festival opens. Are we okay?"

"Of course, Xena. We will always be okay." Gabrielle kissed her on the mouth before walking back into the house.

As Xena watched her friend go, she couldn't help think that if Gabrielle knew her dirty little secret they would not be okay.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Ares had spent the last few days thinking over the wisdom in his sister's words. He realized that yes, he did owe Xena an apology and he was going to deliver it, whether she wanted to receive it or not. He got off his throne and walked into his sleeping chambers in the Halls of War. He had never had Xena in that bed. Oh, he had imagined her there many times all sprawled out on his black silk. But she had been so damn obsessed with conquest that it had been difficult to get her to leave the battlefield. Subsequently, most of their fuckfests had taken place in the dark confines of her command tent. He had managed to get her to one of Aphrodite's infamous orgies but he hadn't been able to keep her to himself as he would have liked. No, she had spied a cute blonde servant girl and the three of them had engaged in an menage a trois. He considered inviting her here. Would she accept the invitation? He doubted it. He promised himself, if he ever got her in his bed that he would show her another side of him. He'd lay her down and cherish every inch of her. And damn her to Hades if she laughed at him for his sentimental side.

As he was freshening up, he looked for her soul signature through the aether. Potidea. They must be visiting the bard's family. He assessed the situation. Was Eve with her? He opened up a portal and viewed the small town. The city-state was bustling with people. The Autumn Moon Festival was in full swing. Vendors hawked their wares, couples walked hand in hand, and athletes competed for medals and ribbons. Nearly everyone was dressed in some sort of costume or another.

When he zoned in on Xena, his jaw nearly hit the floor. She was dressed as Hera, Queen of the Gods. She had on a long flowing white gown that had a split all the way up her toned left thigh. Her headdress was festooned with peacock feathers. Her make-up was darker than usual, black kohl eyeliner made her baby blues pop. Her lips were lined in a deep mauve making them more kissable than he had ever remembered. Oh, a god could dream! What he wouldn't give if she would take her place as his queen and they could rule Olympus together! The temptation was too much. Ares threw together his own costume and headed for Potidea. As he moved through the aether, he reminded himself that he needed to apologize.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Xena won the pumpkin toss, she threw a fell fifteen feet farther than the next closest contestant. She was awarded a yearling pig and a bag of apples. She gave the pig to Lila and Sarah. The apples she kept for Argo's sake. Gabrielle placed third in the bardic competition. Xena assumed it was because of the farfetched mermaid tale that she told. Xena had been bored to tears the first time she had told her that story too.

"People just can't share my vision, I guess," Gabrielle ranted as they walked checking out the various food stalls.

"Mmmmm fried pickles, let's get some of those." Xena fished a dinar out of a small pouch she had hidden under the folds of her gown.

"Three bags for two dinars," the vendor grinned.

"One's enough, where's the nearest ice cream cart?" Xena asked. The vendor pointed up the street a piece. Xena immediately headed off in that direction.

"You know what I mean?" Gabrielle asked as she trotted to keep up with Xena's long strides.

"Sure, but all of your stories aren't going to be right for everyone. Maybe this just wasn't the right audience for that particular scroll."

"Maybe." The bard grabbed a pickle from the bag. "Pretty tasty."

"You bet," Xena responded and plopped a scoop of ice cream on top of the pickles after she paid the vendor for the frozen glob of vanilla.

Gabrielle looked at the concoction with disgust.

"Want another?" Xena offered.

Gabrielle held her hands up. "I think I'll pass, besides Lila is making my favorite tonight, lamb chops with roasted potatoes, I don't want to spoil it."

"Suit yourself."

"We should probably get back home. She may have already finished dinner by now."

"You go ahead. I am going to stay out for a bit and enjoy the music," Xena ate another sopping pickle chip.

"Uh-hmmm, I'll see you later then," Gabrielle eyed her warily. Now the Warrior Princess wanted to stop and "enjoy the music." Oh yeah! Something was definitely off. Xena rarely wasted time on what she normally considered such frivolity. Maybe, just maybe she was mellowing out in her old age.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

The autumn moon hovered high in the night sky. It was late. Xena guessed it to be getting close to midnight. The cool wind blowing of the Aegean chilled her exposed arms. She wished she had brought a shawl. She hoped she wasn't worrying Gabrielle too much. She had not returned to Lila's for dinner. The vendor stalls had all packed up, leaving the streets to the dancers, musicians, drunkards, and lovers.

Xena wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands along them trying to create warmth through friction. She swayed a little to music that streamed out of a nearby tavern. She watched two young lovers secret off, hand in hand down a side alley. She smiled at them.

The familiar tingle down her spine announced his presence before he spoke, "They've got the right idea, Xena."

She wasn't ready for this! She had told him that she didn't want to see him again. Not after what they had done in his temple. Not after what he had coaxed so easily out of her. Certainly not here, with the intoxicating music, the romantic mood, and lure of the autumn moon. She was afraid that she could get lost in him again. He had to go.

She whipped around to face him. Shock was etched on her face. She expected the handsome, dark visage that tormented her dreams. Instead, she saw and old man. Wavy white hair cascaded down his shoulders. He wore his snowy beard long. A white chiton robe was fastened with a solid gold lightning bolt pin at one shoulder leaving the other squared joint exposed. She ached to kiss along it and down his pectoral muscle to the tight tawny nipple that she knew hid beneath the linen. Again, she thought, 'He had to go."

"Why are you in that ridiculous get up?"

"All part of the holiday fun.'

"Zeus?"

"Well, I cheated there. I saw that you had chosen to come as Hera and I dressed to match you. I always said that we should be King and Queen of Olympus."

"Those days are behind us. You've had your fun, now go."

"Oh, my dear, Xena, I've only just begun with the fun," he smiled and materialized a shawl out of thin air and covered her goose-fleshed arms.

Xena shrugged it off. It fluttered to the ground.

"Now why did you do that?"

"I can't afford your prices," she spat and turned to walk away.

"It's not like that," he followed her along the road that ran through the late night revelers. "That was a freebie. No strings, Xena. You don't owe me anything, you never did."

She walked faster. Hoping in vain that she could lose him in the crowd. She weaved in between dancers and pedestrians. She made a sharp turn around a corner only to find him standing in her path.

"I told you it's over, we're done. What part of that don't you get?"

"Frankly, all of it. You'll never be done with me."

She punched him in his face because he was being ratchet.

Xena kept walking as he shook off the punch. He quickly caught up.

"Ares, I am warning you. I am in no mood for this. No mood for you."

"Xena, I came to apologize."

She turned abruptly causing his solid body to slam into her. The contact sent a thrill right to her core. She pushed him hard against a nearby building. She had to get his body away from her. "I don't want to talk about that night. It happened! It's over. We are over! End of story."

She turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist causing her shoulder to pop out of place. She yelped.

"By Zeus, I am sorry, Xena I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me take a look at it."

"You never do. Mean to hurt me that is," She grabbed the knob of her shoulder and jerked it back into its socket. "I am a big girl, Ares, I can take care of myself. I don't need you fixing my booboos. I don't need you for anything, in fact."

"Oh, you may not NEED me Xena, but you just can't stop WANTING me can you?"

"Fuck you, you miserable bastard."

"It can be arranged," he glared. His nostrils flared. She could see that this little spat was turning him on by the rise at the front of his robe.

She shook her head and bolted down the alley toward Lila's house.

When she got to the stables, she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. She looked up again at the autumn moon and silently thanked whatever deity might be listening that he hadn't followed her.

Her own ardor had been as inflamed as his and if she hadn't gotten out of there she might have screwed him in that back alley like a cheap prostitute.

She walked into the stable and saw that Gabrielle had left the awarded bag of apples near her saddlebags. She fished one out and fed it to Argo. The mare nickered and neighed.

Xena took off the peacock headdress and started to unclasp her robe when she felt his presence lurking again.

"You can come out, I know you're here."

He chuckled. "You look like a goddess, you smell like a goddess, you even have the senses of one. Why do you deprive yourself of the opportunity. One word, Xena, one word."

"You can keep Olympus."

He licked his lips and pursed them in disappointment. He really did only want to apologize but he could see she wasn't going to accept it.

He changed directions, deciding to try a little chit chat.

"So why mom?"

"Huh?"

He pointed to her costume, "Why my mother? Hera? She was hardly your favorite of the Olympians."

Xena had asked herself the same question when she originally decided to dress as Hera. Gabrielle had chosen to go as Medusa, Xena should have played along and been one of the Gorgon sisters. Instead, she had opted to portray herself as the goddess of women and marriage.

"I don't know, just popped in my head. Maybe she grew on me when she decided to save my daughter."

Ares nodded. "Yeah, I didn't see that one coming either."

"You're not here to compare costumes. You've said you piece, now just go." She ordered.

"I said I am sorry, Xena, and I mean it. The problem is that I feel like you're just not hearing it."

Xena rolled her eyes.

"See. . .See. .that crap right there. It. .you. . . the truth is you don't want me to apologize. I've put you through a lot of shit, okay,I admit it but it's time for you to admit a few things too."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He was getting her dander back up. If he wanted a fight so bad, he might just get it.

"The truth is you don't want me to be good. You don't want me to change. You're a hypocrite. You are allowed to walk away from your past, find redemption. Hades, you even forgave your murdering daughter. But me. . .well . . .that's another story isn't it?"

"No Ares, the truth is I don't want you period. Good, bad, redeemed, or reprobate. Why can't you just accept it and move on?"

Gods he hated her sometimes. Stubborn was not a strong enough word. Obstinate wouldn't even begin to describe her. Well, he'd show her.

"Oh, my dear dear Xena, there is a part of me you want. A part of me that you've always wanted. A piece of me that you'll always be drawn too." He crept closer.

She glanced down at his growing erection.

He laughed. "Not that you brazen whore. Oh you like it well enough but that wasn't what I was talking about."

He grabbed her forcefully. His fingers dug into the tender flesh of her arms. He let his power flow over her. He let it fill her. And predictably she drank it in. She went weak in the knees and he pulled her into his frame to support her. She smelled delicious. He longed to snatch her to the Halls of War and make love to her like he had dreamed. But he knew she'd never go for it. If he tried to do this rationally, peacefully, she'd balk. No! If he was going to have her again, it would have to be as a savage because that's all she could accept of him.

Waves of pleasure surged through her body at the sensation of his power coursing through her veins. As long as she had known him, she had coveted his power, wanted it for her own. Years ago he had promised to make her a goddess. Promised that they'd rule Olympus, the World together as King and Queen of the gods. Promised that every moment would feel like this. His hands on her, his power flowing through her was too much. She let out a keening wail as she orgasmed. The contractions started deep in her pelvic region, rippled through her uterus and exited her vagina in the form of rapid spasms.

When he pulled the power away, she was limp in his arms. Fury ripped through her. She stood erect and punched him in the gut.

He simply backed up and looked at her in disgust.

"What's wrong? Not man enough to fight me?"

"You weren't even going to tell me, were you? He accused. "By the gods you really are a miserable whore. You know I've wanted this for a very long time and you would deny the satisfaction."

"What are raving about?"

When Ares sent his power coursing through her, he had felt the presence reaching for him. He was in awe. It already recognized him as his father. He was going to have a son! A son! A son with Xena. Then it hit him that she had fully meant to keep the child from him. Well, THAT was not going to happen. By Olympus and all that was holy, he would take his child from her if that's what it took.

He looked at her with warning. How could she still be standing there lying to him. Why was she trying to provoke him into a fight? Did the bitch hope that he'd beat the child out of her. Oh, yeah, she'd probably love that. One more notch to add to the belf of reasons to hate the god of war but lust after his power. Gods she was fucking miserable.

"Fuck you, Xena, you won't get a fight out of me. Not tonight! Not now! I'll never lay another hand on you in anger."

She punched him again. "Fight back you bastard."

He shook his head. She reared her knee back fully intent on racking him in the groin. He quickly stepped out of reach.

His dodging move only served to piss her off even more. She came at him again. She reached for her chakram only to remember that she was still wearing the ridiculous robe.

Ares needed to see her. Needed to see the evidence of his child. He snapped his fingers and she stood before him naked. He froze her. She couldn't move. Sick madness raged through her. He had never fought so unfair before.

He took in her nude form. The signs were subtle but they were there, nonetheless. The slightly swelling breasts, the broader hips, and the barely noticeable rounding of her belly.

He smiled. This was really and truly the happiest moment of his immortal life. Tears streamed down his face.

He knelt in front of Xena.

She looked down at him. So, what? Now he was going to resort to all out rape. Hold her in place with his godlike powers and pleasure her against her will. Classic Olympian god she supposed but not their normal repartee.

He moved in. She closed her eyes preparing to feel his hot mouth close over her swollen labia. But then he simply placed a chaste, almost fatherly kiss on her lower abdomen.

He stood, released her from the enchantment, and promised, "Xena, you will never keep me away from my son. Never. I will take him from you first."

He disappeared in shards of blue light. Xena stood in the stables in utter shock. How could she have missed the clues? She knew without a doubt that he was right! Had she been so preoccupied with her guilt that she didn't even consider the possibility? Yes, in truth, she had. And now that she knew, joy and fear pulsed through her at the same time. She was going to be a mother, again. Ares was going to be the father.

By the gods, she realized that he thought that she had been keeping it from him. She had to set the record straight. She didn't want him thinking that she was that kind of monster. But first she had to face the wrath of Gabrielle.

She grabbed her shift and threw it on. Walking out of the stables and up toward Lila's house, she touched her belly as if to confirm the truth. She looked up at the autumn moon and tried to do the math. It had been over two months. Her baby would be due in Spring. Had Ares said it was a boy? Yes, he had. She was going to have another son. She hoped he had her brother's eyes and Ares lips.


	3. Seasons: Winter Sun

Seasons: Winter Sun

The winter sun glared off the blanket of fresh snow. Argo trudged along in the nearly knee deep fluff. Xena glanced back to see if Gabrielle and her mount were still keeping time with her and Argo. Their relationship had been stressed since Xena had revealed that she was carrying Ares' child. The bard was not upset that Xena was having another child but she was certainly not happy about the sire. She was even more pissed that Xena would have probably never told her that she had slept with the god of war if circumstances hadn't demanded it. Gabrielle caught Xena checking on her and flashed her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Xena half-smiled back. Things couldn't go on like this. The distance between her and her companion chilled her soul far more than did the sub-freezing winter temps.

"Hey Gabrielle, it looks like it may snow some more yet," Xena pointed to a cluster of heavy grey clouds that were moving in their direction.

"Yeah, I can almost feel it," her friend agreed.

"I know of a cave not far from here, I think maybe we should see if we can wait out the snow there, what do you think?"

"Since when do you ask my opinion?"

"Not doing this today, I told you when we left Potidea that if you didn't want to be with me anymore that I would respect and understand that. If you don't want to be here, don't be."

"I'm sorry, Xena, it's just so cold, I'm hungry, the cave sounds fine."

"I have some bread left, you want me to get it?"

"I can wait til we get to the cave, how far?"

"At the rate we are traveling maybe another half hour," Xena assessed.

"I'll be fine, let's just keep moving."

They urged their horses forward.

"Oooh, someone's moving," Xena smiled as she felt her son give her little kick. Xena rubbed her distended belly." Are you hungry too, little one?"

Xena hadn't decided on a name yet but she was leaning toward Lyceus. It was still early, she had four more months to go. Every time she had tried to discuss baby names with Gabrielle, the conversation always turned to Ares. Gabrielle was convinced that they should take the baby out of Greece, out of his domain, so that he couldn't take the child from Xena. Xena told Gabrielle that if Ares got it in his head that he wanted to take the child, that nothing would stand in his way. He wouldn't care about boundaries, he'd find an ally anywhere they went. Despite his threats, Xena didn't think that he would really take her child from her. She knew that he loved her, in his own way, but he loved her nonetheless. The only way he would do something as monstrous as take her baby would be if she refused to let him see his son. Xena had seen the tenderness in his eyes when he had discovered her pregnancy. He had been the one to reveal to her that she was carrying their son. The news had caught her off guard but as soon as she realized the truth of it, she embraced the idea of having the baby. She knew at her advanced age, that this would be her last. Xena wasn't really a praying person but she hoped against all hope that she would be able to raise this child to adulthood. The only thing that concerned Xena about Ares was that he hadn't shown himself since the evening he informed her that she was pregnant. She was sure he was checking on her progress from afar but he hadn't visited her at all. It wasn't like him not to pester and gloat, that was the only thing that alarmed her that he might wait until she delivered and then try to take the child outright. Still, she opted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he had to know that she'd find a way to kill him before she let him take her son. Xena shook off the negative thoughts, they couldn't be good for the baby. She patted her belly soothingly again before turning off the main path they had been following.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Ares had, indeed, been watching Xena from afar. He checked in daily to see the progress of her pregnancy and to bask in her maternal beauty. Watching the changes in her body, brought him more satisfaction than any battle. He still managed his affairs as the god of war but it was Xena that mesmerized him now, Xena and the child she carried. He had wanted to go to her every day but he knew that they would just end up fighting and it would not be good for the fetus. Still, he refused to "spy" on her. He didn't eavesdrop on her and the bard's conversations or watch her for extended periods of time. He just took quick glances so he would know her location and to make sure she looked healthy. It pained him to see her riding Argo through the snow. He worried that she would get a cold in the harsh winter weather. Why didn't she head back south where the weather was more temperate? He was pleased when he saw the women stop at the entrance to cave. At least the stubborn ox was taking shelter for the time being!

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Xena spotted the entrance to the cave, "That's it Gabrielle, we're here."

"Wonderful, you know it wouldn't so be bad to stay put for a couple of days!" Gabrielle groaned as she dismounted. Her bum was sore from riding the past three days straight. Xena never complained about riding but Gabrielle worried that all the jostling might not be good for the baby. When Gabrielle had mentioned it, Xena had just said that she rode when she was pregnant with both Solan and Eve. The blonde thought about pointing out the fact that Xena was older now but she just figured that it would start another argument, so she didn't press the point.

"Sure, we could camp here for a few days, I don't see why not. We'd still make Phillipi by the first of the month." Xena dismounted. She grabbed her saddle bag and headed for the cave. She couldn't wait to get her leggings on. She had decided not to put them on when they set out that morning because the winter sun had been bright in the clear morning skies but now that the clouds were rolling in she figured she'd better put on the extra layer.

As Xena walked toward the cave entrance she heard Gabrielle gasp from behind her, just as she felt a warm trickle run down her leg. On instinct, Xena turned to look at her friend. Then she cast her eyes down to the ground between her legs where Gabrielle's eyes were fixated. The red blood drops contrasted sharply with the white snow.

"Xena, by the gods. . ."

"It's okay, it's okay, Gabrielle," Xena cried in denial.

"No, Xena, it's not okay," Gabrielle took off the scarf she'd been wearing and started wiping the trail of of blood off Xena's left leg. "We've gotta get you to healer.""

Ares was there in a flash. His shards of light bouncing off the snow like the winter sun.

"Xena. . ." his mouth was agape. He was in shock. He had been worried about her health but he never really considered the chance that Xena could lose the baby, their baby, their son. "No . . . no, it's alright."

"Ares?" She looked up at him in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. The tears came, she didn't even try to fight them. "Do something," she looked at him pleading, "Don't you let me lose our baby."

Ares wrapped Xena in his arms and they disappeared.

Minutes later, he returned for Gabrielle, "Xena's orders," was all he said before taking her hand and whisking her off too.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

When Ares and Gabrielle re-materialized, the bard took in her surroundings. She knew without a doubt that they were on Olympus. Yet, it wasn't the main hall where Xena and Athena had waged all-out war. The collonaded building was darker but still resplendent in all its godly refinement. Xena lay on a bed in the center of the room. An middle-aged woman whose long black curly hair flowed down her back, tended to Xena. the warrior's face still showed panic. Gabrielle ran to her friend's side. The bard didn't like the grim look on the woman's angular face. Ares moved in behind the blonde mortal and looked pleadingly at the raven-haired goddess.

"Eileithyia, is he. . .is he okay?" Xena managed to get out.

Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth ran her hand along Xena's abdomen for a second then let her palm linger in one place.

She looked from Xena to Ares, then back to Xena. "Xena, you've lost a lot of blood but his heart is still beating, not strongly but it's beating. Luckily, he didn't come dislodged from your womb but I think it was a close call. What on Earth were you doing?"

"See that's the problem, that she was on Earth at all!" Ares charged.

"Ares, she doesn't need. . ."Eileithyia warned.

"Sorry," he corrected himself and knelt down so that he was eye level to Xena. "I don't want to argue with you but you have no business riding around on that horse all over creation."

"That's what I've been saying," Gabrielle chimed in but affectionately squeezed Xena's hand..

Xena shot Gabrielle a withering glare and turned back to Ares. "Despite what you think, you are NOT my master, my lord, my god! I will come and go when and where I damn well please. I will ride where and when I like."

"Xena, by Zeus, if you get back on that horse before you deliver this child, I will kill the mare myself."

"Ares!" Eileithyia grabbed him by the arm and jerked him to a standing position.

Xena tried to stand. Eileithyia extended her other hand toward Xena and held her in place on the bed using her godly powers.

"Cleta," the goddess called to one of her handmaidens. The nubile servant girl scampered over in order to do her mistress' bidding.

"Yes, my goddess?"

"Will you please show my brother out?" Eileithyia requested and gave Ares a stern look while still holding Xena fixed in a prone position.

"You're kicking me out?" Ares roared, disbelief mixing with anger.

"For now. You need to calm down. I will look after your son, I will help Xena, but the last thing she needs is you going off half-cocked. She's under enough stress already."

"I am sorry, I'll hold my tongue, please don't make me go. I need to know that she's okay. That he's okay."

"I told you, I will do everything I can to make sure they are both fine. Go have some nectar, brother. I will send for you when you can see her."

"Why does she get to stay?" Ares nodded to Gabrielle who was still holding Xena's hand.

"Because she brings her comfort and that is what she needs now. She doesn't need to be berated or threatened, much less ordered around."

Ares swallowed hard. Why did Blondie always know what Xena needed? Hadn't she just said that Xena shouldn't be riding as well. Why was it okay for her to point it out but not him? Okay, so maybe he had raised his voice and he probably shouldn't have threatened to kill Argo.

His thoughts were interrupted by Aphrodite appearing in a fragrant flare of pink rose petals.

"Is Xena okay?" She asked and ran to Gabrielle's side.

"She's going to be fine, I just need to get her to calm down and rest for a bit." Eileithyia released the hold on Xena but gave her look that said if she tried to get up again that the goddess would permanently restrain her.

Xena nodded in silent acquiescence and relaxed into the downy soft bed. She looked to Ares and saw the torment in his sienna eyes. His jaw tightened. It was taking everything he had to obey his sister's command but she could see that he was willing to do it for her well-being. She fell in love with him a little bit more when he turned to leave.

She couldn't peel her eyes away from his retreating back. She focused on his black leather vest. She yearned for him, she wanted him by her side but knew if he stayed that they'd just argue. They had too much they still had to resolve.

Another of Eileithyia's servants returned with a bowl of warm water and began tending to Xena, cleaning the blood from her legs and her center. A third girl brought a fresh linen gown for Xena to change into.

"Can you help me sit her up?" the black-haired goddess asked the girls. They each positioned themselves on either side of Xena, moving Gabrielle and Dite out of the way. Placing their arms under her armpits, they began to lift her up.

Xena let out a keening wail and grabbed at her abdomen.

Ares was back in a flash.

"To Hades with this!" He used his powers to strip Xena of her leather dress and redressed her instantly in the birthing gown.

"Ares, I am warning you!" Eileithyia said calmly but sternly.

"And, I am warning you! She loses this baby and I will kill you, I will kill you all." Xena hadn't heard him so distraught since the Furies had driven him mad.

"Will you give me and Ares a minute?" She asked the others.

"Are you sure?" Eileithyia took Xena's hand and looked deeply in her eyes as if she was looking into her soul. The goddess was shocked at the depth of love she found there. She'd never known anyone to care that deeply for the god of war. For the first time in their lives, the goddess of childbirth was happy for her brother.

"Yes, I need to talk to him."

Eileithyia nodded and ushered everyone else out of the room.

Gabrielle gave Xena a hurt look before she walked out with the others.

"You sure you're okay, I've never heard you scream like that before. And I've been with you when you've taken arrows."

"It was painful, but I think he's okay. Your sister said she could still feel his heartbeat, that's a good thing." Xena granted him a tender smile.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Not really, I just knew that you needed a minute with me. You need to be reassured or you are never going to let your sister do what needs to be done here."

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he fought his tears.

"Come here," she beckoned him to sit on the bed with her.

He happily complied. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. He flattened his large paw over her growing belly. He moved it around until he found the baby's presence. He, like his sister, had found the child's heart still beating.

"Oh, Xena," he choked, "I wish by all the gods that you could feel this."

"Ares, I feel him all the time. He's a little kicker."

"Yes, but this is amazing. Here let me try to share it with you." He placed her smaller hand under his and let the sensation of their child's heartbeat run through her hand to his. The three of them were connected, a family. He had never felt so loved in all his life. "He loves us Xena, he's reaching for us, both of us, he knows we are his parents. He knows that we love him, that we'd do anything for him."

Xena wiped tears from her face with her free hand.

"Those are happy tears?" He hated that he had to ask but he never knew with her.

"Yes," the reply was strangled by tears but she managed to get it out. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? Xena, you are carrying my child, it's me that should be thanking you."

"For giving him to me in the first place. Ares I've said terrible things. . ." 

"Shhh, it's okay. . .I'm just glad you love him. I was afraid. . ." he couldn't finish the thought.

"I'd never." She protested.

"No, not that. I never thought you'd abort it, you're too damn stubborn for that."

"Then what?"

"I was afraid that you'd despise him, the way you hate me. I just didn't want him to sicken your soul." Ares cast his eyes to the ground in shame for all the things he had put her through.

"Let's not do this right now, okay." Her breath hitched and she clenched her fist in pain.

"You okay?"

"Hurts," was all she could manage as she panted and grimaced.

"Gods, I AM doing this to you. She's right. I only hurt you. I'll get the others."

He disappeared. His absence felt like the winter sun disappearing behind a snow-swollen cloud.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA**_

Three days later, Cupid sat on the edge of the bed in Xena's new quarters on Olympus. Eileithyia had told Xena she had two options if she wanted to carry her son to term. She could either resign herself to spending the remaining months on bedrest or she could ingest ambrosia and make both the fetus and herself immortal. After much grumbling, Xena had agreed to the bedrest. Eileithyia had her servants prepare Xena and Gabrielle rooms in her own Olympic estate. Ares had sent word that Xena was welcomed to stay at his place but she sent Hermes with a message declining his offer. She was still miffed that he had disappeared on her like a petulant brat. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of her staying in his quarters. Besides, she knew Gabrielle would not be comfortable there anyway.

"You sure you don't want to stay with Ares?" Cupid's wings fluttered nervously.

"Oh, I see, this wasn't just a friendly visit. You are doing his bidding now? Not like you, Cupid. I am disappointed."

Cupid held up a hand in defense. "No, now, it's not like that. I just know that he is terrified that something's going to happen. I would ease his fears if he could be near you."

"Well, I haven't had him banished or anything. He's the one who left and hasn't come back."

"So. . .are you saying that you would welcome a visit from him?"

Bliss, who had been playing with a wooden toy quietly in the floor, padded over to his father

and climbed into his lap.

Xena smiled, it was hard to believe that in a few short months she would be a mother again.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Yes, Xena he ages very slowly."

"Sorry, was that rude?" She grimaced.

Cupid laughed. "No, and don't worry about Olympian etiquette, it is virtually non-existent in some gods.

"Yeah, I've met a few of them that could use a lesson in manners."

"You know you could stay with me and Psyche, if you don't want to stay here."

"Actually, I am thinking of asking Eileithyia if I can return to Earth. I was thinking if Gabrielle could spiff up my grandparents' farm, maybe I could stay there for the duration."

"Ares is never going to go for that."

"It isn't his choice, it's mine. I don't belong up here Cupid and the thought of sitting around doing nothing for another four months is killing me."

"You could knit some baby clothes," the winged god suggested.

Xena shot him a murderous glare.

Bliss jumped out of his father's lap and then disappeared leaving behind droplets of golden light.

"Is he okay going off by himself like that?"

"He's a god, Xena. He's fine."

"Don't you worry?" Xena couldn't imagine letting a toddler run amok.

"Not like mortals have to."

"Still."

"You'll see." Cupid flashed his beautiful white smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, that is a little demigod you are carrying." 

"He'll still be mortal, Cupid."

"Yeah, maybe. But he will have powers . . ."

"Wait, what do you mean maybe?" Xena arched her eyebrow. She'd never heard of demigods who were born immortal.

"Do you really think that Ares is not going to make his child immortal?"

"I am sure he has plenty of mortal children."

"Not with you," Cupid stated plainly.

"He won't! Not without my permission." Xena stated, as much to convince herself as Cupid.

"What about being a god is so repugnant to you, Xena? Do you hate us that much?"

Xena hadn't meant to offend Cupid with her remarks. She genuinely like him. He wasn't like most of the gods she had dealt with, petty and out for themselves. "I am sorry, Cupid. It's nothing personal. It's just that so many of you take liberties with mortals' lives and. . ."

She was interrupted by Bliss returning with some parchment and colored wax sticks.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Here Xena, I draw pictures when I get bored. You want to draw with me?"

"Aw, thank you sweetie." Xena took some of the colored sticks and inspected them.

"I'll leave you two to have fun, then." Cupid said and added before he left, "We are not all bad, Xena. Some of us are quite fond of you. And one of us, would give his immortal life for your happiness."

Xena thought about Cupid's comment as she began to draw a chakram.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

The winter sun glinted off the soldiers' helmets as Ares watched from a nearby hillock. Brasidias, one of his favorite generals, was making tremendous progress in Messenia. The news ought to have thrilled the god of war. The day's battle should have brought him the distraction that he sought. He had successfully stayed away from Xena for three days. When she had declined his offer to stay at his place, it had hurt. He was, however, thankful that she had agreed to stay on Olympus, even if it was with his sister. Although he had managed to stop himself from intruding on her space, he found it impossible not to think about her and the baby. The other gods were providing him with regular updates as to their well-being. It should have been enough to set his fears to rest but he couldn't help wanting to be by her side. But, she didn't want him there. When the battle ended, Brasidias took a knee and sent a silent prayer of gratitude to his patron god. The gesture didn't even bring a smile to the god's face. Ares simply transported himself to the Halls of War.

He found Enyo sitting on his throne when he entered his domain. The wicked goddess was dressed in nothing but a black leather corset and thigh high boots. She smiled seductively as she stood and walked toward him. Maybe this was the distraction he needed.

"I've been missing you," she purred as she ran her hand up the exposed part of his chest.

As she tweaked a flat nipple, his groin tightened. He closed his eyes letting himself revel a moment in the tactile sensation. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. A hot fuck would get Xena out of his mind, if only for five minutes. He pulled Enyo harshly toward him. Crushing his lips to hers, he reached behind her and undid the knot holding her corset laces together.

She kissed him back with the same ferocity. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. She didn't taste right. His eyes snapped open. She wasn't Xena. What in Hades was he doing? The woman he loved was on bedrest, at risk of losing their child, and he was here about to have a meaningless romp with a goddess he didn't love. A goddess, that in fact, he was quickly beginning to despise.

"I am done with this," he pushed her away.

"What. . .What are you talking about?" She wasn't used to any god turning her away, much less Ares. He had been her go to cock for centuries.

"I said, I'm done. You and me, that's a thing of the past. I don't want to see you here anymore."

"You can't turn me away."

"I just did. Now scram."

"I am not going anywhere," she protested.

"Fine," he answered and disappeared in silver shards of light.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Eileithyia considered Xena's request. She looked at the blonde bard. She seemed capable enough and if Xena trusted her then that was all that really mattered.

"If that's what would make you comfortable then I would say that it is for the best. Still, I think given the circumstances, when you start to deliver you should be brought back here."

Xena smiled. Gabrielle had agreed to clean up her grandparent's place and Eileithyia was willing to let Xena return to Earth! Things were starting to look up. Then. . .

Shards of light illuminated the room and the god of war in all his glory walked toward them.

"What do you want?" Xena asked, shocked by his sudden arrival. She had hoped to avoid seeing him before she went back to Earth.

"I'm just looking for a little Baby Mama Drama."

Xena just shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust at his flippant attitude.

"Oh come on, Warrior Princess, you know you missed me."

As he got closer she smelled Enyo on him. She'd know that tawdry scent anywhere. She assumed that he was in such a good mood because his whore-goddess had just fucked him senseless. Well, to Hades with him. She'd been bedridden for the past three days worried about how they were going to work things out and the sick son-of-a-bacchae had been off screwing Enyo and gods knew who else.

"Missed you? Hardly knew you were gone." She lied.

"Now Xena, we both know that's a lie."

"Ares," Eileithyia reprimanded her brother. He really could be a tool sometimes, she thought.

"Look, I didn't come to fight. I came to see how you were doing."

"You could've sent your messenger again. Besides, I am fine and I am leaving." She added the last bit as much to get a rise out of him as anything. She knew he was going to throw a fit when he found out.

"What?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You heard me," Xena snarled, pleased that she had pissed him off.

Ares looked to his sister, "You can't be seriously thinking of letting her go. It's too dangerous for the baby. You do realize that's a mortal child she's carrying don't you?"

"Yes, my dear brother, I am aware of the details. She's going to be on bedrest either way. If she's more comfortable on Earth then that's where she should be."

"Who's going to look after her?"

"Me," Gabrielle answered with a smirk.

Even though he chuckled, Xena saw his jaw tighten, his adam's apple bob up in down, and the liquid gather in his eyes. Still, she couldn't help thinking that he didn't have a right to be hurt.

"Of course you are," he stated. "You are her family, right?"

"Yes," Gabrielle answered but not smugly just matter-of-factly.

He turned his attention back to the love of his life, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Xena knew he'd find out anyway but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her telling him.

"You know you can't hide from me," his eyes turned dark, malevolent. Xena hated that the violent spark in his eyes was turning her on.

"Why do you care anyway? You've obviously got more important things to do or more important people to do.

It hit him that she could smell Enyo on him. Gods, she was an amazing mortal. He didn't care what anyone said, there was something supernatural about her. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was a demigod.

"Xena, can I have a minute?" He wanted to tell her that he hadn't slept with Enyo but he didn't want to reveal his vulnerable side in front of Blondie and Eileithyia.

Xena turned to the goddess of childbirth. "Go ahead and take Gabrielle. And give me a few minutes with him."

"Call me if you need me or feel any pain at all." The goddess took the bard in hand and they vanished without a light show.

"Have you still been having pains?" Concern etched his beautiful face. He was going to kill all of Olympus if they'd been lying to him about Xena's well-being. "Everyone said you were doing better."

"I'm fine, really. You can fuck your whores with a clean conscience."

"That's just it, Xena. I couldn't do it. I tried, I really did. But, I keep thinking about you. Wanting to be here with you and the baby. Xena, I can't even focus on the various battles and skirmishes I'm supposed to be attending."

"My sympathy," Xena winced, "I can't even get out of this damn bed!"

"Going to Earth won't change that. At least here you have a host of servants to look after you. There it will just be Gabrielle."

"She's enough."

"Why?"

"I told you, I am just more comfortable on Earth, Ares."

"No, why. . . .why," He sat on the edge of the bed and worked to finish the question, "why is she enough? Why am I not?"

She hadn't expected the boldness of the question or the raw pain in his voice. She reached down and took his hand. Rubbing her thumb lovingly along his index finger, she answered honestly, "she's clean and good and pure. I need that in my life, Ares."

He searched the aether for Gabrielle's presence. It didn't surprise him that he found her at the farmhouse. He took Xena's hand, brought it up to his mouth, and placed a loving kiss on her middle knuckle.

Standing, he scooped Xena up in his arms and raced through the aether until they reappeared at the farm.

Gabrielle jumped nearly a meter when they appeared in the bedroom that she was cleaning.

With a nod of the head, the farmhouse was in pristine condition. Ares even replaced the dilapidated old bed. Installing a new one with a queen-sized feather mattress and soft Egyptian cotton bedding. He wordlessly placed Xena on the bed.

Xena hated the resignation that marred his perfect face. She knew if she didn't stop him that he wouldn't be back. Still, her tongue felt paralyzed. It was for the best.

Finally, she found her voice, "Goodbye, Ares."

He kneeled at the side of bed. "Is that what you want?"

"It's what I need," she answered through clenched teeth, willing the tears away.

He leaned over kissed her gently on the cheek. Then roamed his hand over her belly. Finding his son, he stilled his hand. The baby kicked in response to his father's touch. Ares hated that the linen gown separated him from her bare flesh so he used his powers to remove it. Xena lay naked on the bed. Ares placed a tender kiss on her abdomen. "I love you, son. I will always love you."

Xena felt warm fat teardrops splatter on her belly and roll down her side.

Ares stood, wiped his eyes, caressed a lock of her raven hair, redressed her, and said,"You know. . .I didn't want this to be like Zeus and Hercules. You tell him, if he ever needs anything, I am just a call away. Guess I was fated to be the King of the Gods after all. I love you. Goodbye, Xena."

Ares disappeared with his signature light show.

"Do you think he will really stay away this time?" Gabrielle asked hopefully and pulled back the curtains to let in the rays of the winter sun.

The sunlight filtered in, warming Xena's body. but nothing could stop the blizzard that raged through her soul.


	4. Seasons: Spring Shower

A soft spring shower dampened the thatched roof of the old farmhouse. Xena breathed deeply, taking in the earthy scent of the wet hay. Her son rolled gently in her lower belly. She considered the changes that the seasons of her pregnancy had brought to her body. Although the past few months had, at times, seemed interminably long, she marvelled at the fact that she would be holding her baby in her arms before the next full moon. Gabrielle had pulled the curtains back when she got up to make breakfast, Xena watched rain droplets trickle down the window pane. Fat grey clouds filled the sky beyond the rain-streaked window.

Ares, she guessed was somewhere beyond those clouds. She hadn't seen him since the night he left her in the farmhouse with Gabrielle. Eve had visited numerous times, Lila and Sarah had come twice, even Virgil had made the long trek from Athens to see them, but no Ares. She had Olympian visitors too. Aphrodite, Cupid, and Eileithyia were frequent companions. Hestia and Demeter had both been welcomed guest, if unexpected visitors. No one had dared speak his name, except for the goddess of childbirth on one occasion. She had told Xena that Ares had asked to be present at the birthing. The goddess clearly thought the request bizarre for a male, especially a male god. Her inclination was to ban it outright but she had promised him that she would propose the idea to Xena, and so she had. Surprisingly, the warrior had agreed to allow it.

The smell of breakfast took Xena's attention away from the heavens. Gabrielle carried eggs, sun-dried grapes, barley cake, and cup of fresh goat's milk on a wooden tray.

"Hope you're hungry," Gabrielle sat the tray down on the bedside table.

"Famished, aren't you going to eat?"

"I picked at mine while I made yours, I was actually going to do some writing and then maybe some meditating on the front porch while it's still raining."

"Wish, I could go out and enjoy it," Xena sighed. Having spent the last few months in bed, she was practically going stir crazy.

"Soon enough," her friend promised, smiling and Xena's swollen belly, then headed out the door.

Xena snarled at Gabrielle's retreating back. She was beginning to understand why people thought the blonde was so irritating.

After she finished breaking her fast, Xena felt the urge to relieve herself. She debated on calling Gabrielle but decided that she could make it to the chamber pot by herself. She wasn't completely helpless. Plus, she didn't won't to disturb Gabrielle who she could hear chanting above the thudding of the rain.

Xena moved the covers aside and sat up on the edge of the bed. She hated how flimsy her legs felt. The warrior in her had always prided herself on her strong thighs. Months of non-use, however, had begun to take their toll on her muscles. Using her hands for more leverage, she pushed herself off the bed and made her way carefully over to the toilet. The baby pressed hard on her bladder, making its fullness that much more noticeable.

"Damn," she cursed as she felt the shower gush down her legs and spatter off the wooden floor onto her feet.

She hurried to the toilet and finished emptying her bladder. She knew that she'd have to call Gabrielle in to clean up the mess now.

A knock on the bedroom door startled her.

"One minute," she called.

"It's me, Xena," Eileithyia announced from other side. "I just didn't want to startle you by entering unannounced, but it's time."

"Time?" Xena asked as the door swung open.

"Your water." She indicated the pool on the floor.

"Oh, you're right, I just thought. . . you're sure, this is it?"

"Yes, your contractions should start soon, within the next day, anyway, we should get you comfortable on Olympus."

"Of course, can you get Gabrielle?"

"As soon as I get you situated, I promise."

"And Ares?" She asked but quickly added, "he wants to be there." She didn't want Eileithyia reading too much into her request.

"It will be done," the goddess assured. "Now let's go." She held Xena tightly and rushed her through the aether to her awaiting birthing chamber.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Ares and Apollo were enjoying their hunt in the Dadia forest when Hermes found them. The messenger god narrowly missed being clipped by one of Apollo's arrows when he appeared out of the aether. Ares laughed boisterously at the near miss.

"Nearly lost a wing there," He jibbed.

"Well, good for you I didn't take it to the heart. I have news for you. Though, I don't know why I even bother." Hermes rolled his green eyes extravagantly.

"Well, spill," Ares put the arrow he was holding back in its quiver.

"It's Xena, she's back at your sister's, she's expected to deliver within the next day or so."

"Guess this means that I have the deer all to myself," Apollo slapped his brother on the back, "I know you've been killing time with me. Go be with your mortal wench."

"She's not a wench," Ares lips curled at Apollo.

"II will always have a certain distaste for the Warrior Princess. But, look, let's not fight. A new Olympian is being born today."

"Apollo, it was self-defense, I was there," Ares reminded his brother that Xena had only killed his twin because she had been aiming at Xena first.

"Sorry, doesn't matter for me, I'll never get over losing Artemis."

Ares nodded in understanding and turned to Hermes, "Let's go. I'm going to be a father!"

_**AXAXAXAXAX**_

Gabrielle was pleasantly surprised with the birthing chamber that Eileithyia had prepared for Xena. Sunlight poured in from the west facing portico, illuminating the whole room. The large ivory curtains that decorated the south facing window were left to billow in the warm wind. The bard took notice of the dozens of candelabras and braziers placed strategically around the room, should the delivery go on into the dark hours of the night. The relaxing aroma of lavender filled the room. Gabrielle counted two oil burners and saw an altar with burning sticks of incense and guessed they were responsible for the pleasant fragrance.

Xena lay on a low bed. She didn't appear to be in any pain, yet. Two of the goddess' attendants sat on either side of her. One had placed a warm compress on Xena's lower abdomen. The other was rubbing olive oil on her delicate nether region. The birthing stool sat by the bed waiting for the moment when Xena would bring new life into the world.

Gabrielle joined the servants at her friend's side. "Is there anything I can do?"

Eileithyia placed a reassuring hand on the bard's shoulder. "She's comfortable for now, just keep her company. She'll need you more when the contractions start."

Gabrielle took Xena's hand, "I can't believe it's time, already."

"I know," Xena replied and squeezed her friend's hand.

Gabrielle noticed that Xena looked beyond her and Eileithyia as if she was expecting someone else to be in the room. She didn't have to guess just who her friend was searching for.

Gabrielle wasn't sure if she wanted him to come or not. On the one hand, she could see that Xena wanted him there, but on the other, he always seemed to upset the warrior and she did not want Xena to have to suffer him and her delivery.

"I am getting her some wine, would you like a cup, Gabrielle?" One of the servants asked.

"Yes, please. white if it isn't too much trouble."

The bard felt Xena grip her hand tighter and noticed a sharp intake of breath.

"Xena?"

"She's having her first wave of contractions," Eileithyia smiled and moved in beside Xena. "You ready?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Xena responded.

"We went over those already, and as I recall you pretty much declined all of those offers," The goddess teased with a wink.

"Oh yeah," Xena grinned and fisted the gossamer sheet in pain.

Where is he? Xena thought. Hadn't he asked to be here? Hadn't Eileithyia sent Hermes to find him? Maybe he had changed his mind. Men, after all, didn't typically attend child births. Why did she care? Why was it so important for her to have him witness this?

She looked questioningly at Eileithyia but didn't dare give voice to her thoughts. The goddess smiled back in understanding. She leaned down and whispered to Xena, "he'll be here. It's all he's talked about for months."

Xena nodded and her face softened, both in relief of the news and because the contractions stopped.

The servant returned with the wine. Xena took a small sip of her deep red, hoping to relax a little. The second servant replaced the now cooled towel with a fresh warm one.

Xena felt the current of his presence rip through her body. She hadn't felt it in months and despite the fact that she was in the middle of labor, her body responded to his arrival. Gods, it was impossible for her not to want him. She reminded herself that her want of him was what got her into this little predicament in the first place.

He appeared in a flash of light, holding a birchwood cradle. He placed the cradle a few feet away from the birthing stool and joined his sister at Xena's side.

"Do you like it?" He asked indicating the cradle.

"It's beautiful," she answered and then noticed the intricate detailing. The head and foot boards each had engraved chakrams in their arches. The footboard was also decorated with twin swords that replicated her own blade. Two brilliant blue sapphires set in the swords' hilts added a touch of elegance to the piece.

"Glad you like it. Took me months and several panels of wood to get those chakrams just right. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to draw a circle?"

"You made that? Yourself?

"I had a little instruction but I did it all, from chopping and planing the wood to carving those swords. Okay, I didn't cut the sapphires. Those were given to me as an offering, but I did set them."

"The god of carpentry now?"

"Well, with Hephy gone, why not, somebody's gotta do it. But enough about me. How are you feeling and how's the baby?" Seeing that all the seats were taken, he materialized one out of thin air and sat beside Xena, taking the left hand that Gabrielle wasn't already holding.

"Get back to me after a few more contractions. I am sure I'll be ready to rip your head off by then," she sneered sweetly.

"I missed you too," he smiled and brought her hand up to kiss it. He was surprised that she didn't rip it away before he could make contact. Instead, she let her hand linger. He saw the bard bristle out of the corner of his eye.

Xena started to respond but then sat up sharply on the bed, wincing in pain.

"Lay her back down," Eileithyia ordered.

Xena reluctantly relaxed but the spasmodic ripples continued in her lower belly.

It pained Ares that he could do nothing to alleviate the pain. He hoped it wouldn't get much worse.

One of Eileithyia's handmaids brought another warm cloth and lay it across Xena's belly.

"What's that for?" Ares looked at his sister.

"The warmth helps ease the pain a little. So can massaging. Would you like to rub her?"

Ares wanted desperately to rub her. He wanted to do anything to take an active part in this miracle. But he figured, she'd rather have Gabrielle do the honors. Still, it never hurt ot ask.

"Xena?"

She heard the question with her ears, she saw the longing in the liquid in his eyes, but she felt the need in her heart. She nodded and slowly placed his hand where the pain was the most intense.

He splayed his hand across her rounded belly. He was amazed at how big their child had gotten. He kneaded softly, applying gentle pressure where she had indicated. He caused a low heat to radiate from his hands which soothed her even more.

"Can we turn her?" He asked.

"Yes, gently." the goddess nodded.

Ares rolled Xena onto her left side toward him. He ran his open palms down her lower back, continuing to let the heat emanate from his godly hands.

A pleasurable moan escaped Xena's lips.

"Feels better, don't stop," she begged.

"Anything I can do?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, this is soooo good, unbelievable," Xena muttered but then another sharp pain racked her body.

She reached for anything to grip to alleviate the cramp. She found Ares leather encased knee. He increased the heat and pressure on her back but it seemed to be helping less now.

Sweat broke out on her brow and her bangs matted to her forehead. She breathed faster and more shallow. On instinct he removed his hands from her back and applied them to her forehead but with a cooling touch instead of warmth. She relaxed back on the bed again as the contraction quit.

"You want some more wine?" He asked.

"Water," she panted.

One of the servants hurried off to fetch a glass.

'Mmmmmmmm," Xena moaned painfully behind gritted teeth.

"The contractions are progressing quickly. You're lucky, this isn't going to be a long labor," Eileithyia reached between Xena's legs and inserted her fingers up her opening. "Very quickly," she confirmed.

"Ahhhghhghhfuckfuckfuck," Xena wailed.

"It's okay, you're doing great." He didn't know what to say. He'd seen her take arrows, survive brutal cuts, and overcome severe bruising. She was the toughest person he knew, male or female; immortal or mortal. He wished he could stop the pain for her, take it into himself.

"So are you," she praised him and then let out another ear-splitting cry.

Eileithyia applied another glob of olive oil to Xena's perineum.

"What are you doing?" Ares asked.

"Moisturizing the area to lessen the tearing."

"Tearing?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head?

"Yes, Ares, a child's head the size of a man's fist is about to come out of a canal about as wide as a finger. It stretches but only so much. Don't you know how this works?"

"I've never given it much thought to be real honest!"

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Xena sat bolt upright on the bed. "Fuck you, you did this. You did this to me, you miserable bastard."

"Whoa, Xena. We both."

"Fuck you, fuck off."

"You want me to leave?" His heart fell at his feet.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get off that easily. Get your ass over here."

Ares moved closer even though he was fearful that she might just rip his godhood off.

"Sit behind me and do that thing you were doing with you hands but use the rest of your body."

Ares scooted in behind the love of his life, the woman who was about to be the mother of his child. He couldn't resist. He pulled her hair to the side and kissed her tenderly on the side of the neck. "I love you, you are amazing," he whispered in her ear.

He gave her the warmth that she had requested and she leaned back into his body.

"You thought of a name yet?" He asked.

"I want. . . .ugh. . . .mmmm. . ..want to name himmmmmm. . . owwwww. . ..after my brother," she finally managed to get out.

"Lyceus?"

She nodded and exhaled loudly.

"Lyceus of Amphipolis," he tried his son's name out on his tongue.

"No," Xena shook her head.

"No?"

Xena belted out another round of agonizing pain. "Olympus, Lyceus of Olympus," she said.

Ares didn't even bother to hold in the tears. She intended to give their son his place name in honor of his immortal lineage. It was her way of acknowledging Ares' parental rights to the child.

His warm tears on her back felt like a soft spring shower. She turned and kissed him on his bearded jaw.

Eileithyia checked Xena's readiness again. "It's time, Xena. let's get you on the stool."

Ares helped Xena onto the stool which allowed her to squat for the delivery.

"Ares, place your hands beneath her, at her opening. When the baby crests, be ready to help him out."

Ares nodded. He couldn't believe the time was here.

"Xena, are you ready."

Xena shook her head.

"Yes, you are," the goddess coaxed. "No, I want you to take a couple of deep breaths then push, okay."

Xena nodded then sucked in a breath.

Fluid seeped out of Xena, coating Ares' hand with a mixture of amniotic juice, blood, and olive oil.

He was glad he had the stomach for war because this was just as bad.

With a furious grunt, Xena pushed until she no longer could.

She collapsed back against Gabrielle who had moved in behind her when Ares took up his position to help the child from the birth canal.

"Again, Xena," Eileithyia encouraged.

"No, no more, I can't." Xena panted.

"Yes you can," Ares bellowed. "You are Xena. Xena of Amphipolis. The Warrior Princess, the Chosen and Beloved of the God of War. You are unstoppable, invincible, the greatest mortal to ever live. . . "

"If it'll shut you upppppppppppp" Xena gritted her teeth and bore down again.

Ares felt at her opening, he could feel the head. "I feel him, by Zeus, I feel him, my son!"

"Xena, push," the birthing goddess ordered.

Xena took a couple more breaths and pushed hard, using Ares' shoulder as a brace.

"Ares, see if you can get hold of him." Eileithyia encouraged.

Ares grabbed a cloth to clean the bloody gunk off of his hand and reached in for his son.

With a final triumphant grunt, Xena pushed and Ares pulled until their son plopped out and took his first breath of life.

Ares held him up in the air and the child let out his first battle cry.

Eileithyia took the child from his father and cleaned and swaddled him. Ares and Gabrielle helped Xena back onto the low bed. Ares lovingly pushed her damp hair back off of her face.

"Xena, that was, that was beyond words. I've never been prouder. You did a magnificent job."

"We, Ares, we, I couldn't have done it without you."

The olive-skinned goddess brought the raven-haired baby over to his parents. She handed Lyceus to Ares who gently placed him in Xena's awaiting arms.

"Hi, Lyceus. I love you little man," she cooed. He opened his bright blue eyes and looked at his mother. Xena's tears fell from her cheek to his, causing him to cry at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Ohhh, it's okay," she rocked him to soothe him. "I bet I know what will make you feel better."

Xena pulled her birthing gown aside and put Lyceus to her breast. He nudged around, trying to find the right rhythm, finally he latched on.

Ares swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat that formed from watching Xena nurse his child. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to be what she needed.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Three days later, Lyceus lay asleep in his cradle. Xena walked around the birthing chamber trying to work out some of her soreness. She also wanted to get back to work rebuilding her muscle as soon as possible. It felt so good to be able to get out of bed. She walked out onto the east-facing patio and was delighted at the beautiful garden that stretched out between Eileithyia's Olympian estate and Athena's old residence.

"Are you feeling up to a walk in the garden?" The goddess asked from over Xena's shoulder. She was so quiet that Xena hadn't even noticed her presence.

"I am, would you mind looking after him for a bit?"

"Not at all." Eileithyia gladly agreed to watch the sleeping infant. She wanted to bond with her nephew as much as possible before Xena took him back to the mortal world to live.

"Thank you," Xena smiled at the goddess before roaming off through the garden.

The warm Olympian wind blew softly against the long purple linen gown she wore. She inhaled deeply enjoying the sweet scent of the roses. When she reached the edge of the estate, she looked over to Athena's vacant villa. It lacked a garden, instead, the goddess of wisdom had opted to decorate with fountains and statuary. Xena admired the solid gold laurel tree that took up the center of the courtyard. Extravagant but graceful, nonetheless.

A warm tingle crawled up Xena's spine, sending a pleasurable jolt to her still aching center.

"Why are you out of bed?" Ares asked as he appeared, the concern evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, I cleared it with your sister. She's with Lyceus."

"I know, I was there first. He's still sleeping. He's the most precious thing I've ever seen. I wanted to hold him but she nixed it. Said he needs his sleep."

"He just ate about a half hour ago, so he'll be out for about another three or four."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but better."

"Emotionally?" He asked.

The question took Xena back a minute. She couldn't really remember Ares being concerned about her emotional well-being.

"What do you mean?" She asked for clarification.

"I mean how do you feel about all of this? Any regrets?" He asked hoping for raw honesty.

"Regrets?"

He moved in behind her and ran a hand softly down her exposed bicep.

"You know, you didn't ask for this, getting pregnant. And with the way he was conceived. I just wish it could have been a little more tender."

Xena turned to face him. He placed his hands on her waist. She ran her thumb along his jawline and rubbed his full bottom lip. "Ares just because it wasn't tender, it doesn't mean he wasn't conceived in love. Is that what you're worried about? That he was conceived in anger?"

"Well, sort of," he confirmed.

"You and I do anger so well, but it doesn't mean that we hate each other. I don't hate you. And, I don't believe that you hate me."

"I could never hate you, Xena. I get frustrated with you, exasperated. Sometimes I'd like to shake you senseless but I never hate you."

"Oh, you are going to tell me about frustrated? I am not the one that's always pestering."

"I only pester because you won't give me access any other way."

"I know and I am sorry. It's just that with you the anger is familiar. Passion with you is familiar. Compassion and love, those scare me coming from you," Xena confessed.

"I scare you? My love scares you?"

"Yes, because if I let myself go there, let myself believe that you and me, that we could have all the things I've dreamed of having with a man . . ." her voice caught in her throat, "if you let me down, it would hurt, it would kill me, my soul. I would be afraid, I'd let the darkness back in."

"You wouldn't and what's more, Xena is that I would never let you down. If you give me the chance to prove myself, I swear it Xena, on my godhood, which I would lay down for you in a heartbeat. Is that what it will take? Do you want me to give up my immortality and join you two on Earth, because I will. Just say it, Xena, one word."

She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back. "I don't want you to give up your home. Your place is here on Olympus. I just think we have to take this slowly. It's new territory for us."

"I see how Blondie is with you. She never makes demands on you, not like I do."

Xena shook her head, "Please don't compare yourself with Gabrielle. It's not the same, it could never be the same. And don't make her out to be a saint. She does make demands, all kinds of demands on me. The difference is" that her demands make me a better person."

"And mine pull you back into the darkness?" He looked down in defeat.

"They did. I can't be your warrior queen, Ares. I am not Xena, Destroyer of Nations anymore, I don't want to be."

"I don't want you to be," Ares looked into her eyes hoping she could see the truth he was speaking.

"I know. I do," she toyed with a lock of hair that was curling at the base of his neck. "But, you do want me to be your queen, to be immortal and that is not something I am sure I can commit to. And sometimes, it seems you won't be satisfied with anything less."

"You're right, I've been an all or nothing kind of god. And when you don't give me what I want, I push the buttons that I know will get a reaction out of you, like that night in the temple."

"Ares, please don't ever blame yourself for that. We both know that it was me who pushed your buttons that night. I wanted it. I wanted you to fuck me to within an inch of my life. I wanted you to be so brutal that I'd hate you forever."

He pursed his lips and swallowed hard. "Xena. . ."

"Shhhh," she placed two fingers on his lips.

"Let me finish. The problem is that we both know that there is nothing you could do to make me hate you forever. I'm not going to throw a laundry list of things that you've already done because that would be petty but suffice it to say that I've already got plenty of reasons to despise you and despite all of that, I still yearn for you and not just in my loins. You are here, "she placed his hand on her chest," you always will be. I love you, Ares."

"I love you, Xena."

She reached up and kissed him openly and honestly. He pulled her into him, she didn't resist.

After Ares broke the kiss, they stood in the rose garden just holding each other for a few minutes. Xena's head rested on Ares' chest. He stroked her raven tresses tenderly.

Ares wondered where they went from here but decided that Xena would let him know when she was ready. He knew that as soon as she was fully healed that she would be returning to Earth with Lyceus. It pained him but he wasn't about to pull a power play, not when things were going so beautifully between them. He was just glad they had come to terms with each other. At least now, he would be able to watch his son grow up and not just from afar.

They were interrupted by Gabrielle clearing her throat as she came up the cobbled path.

"Hey," she looked to Xena, "just coming to see if you needed anything."

"No, I have everything I need," Xena said and took Ares' hand. She turned to Gabrielle, "Ares was just going to give me a tour of Athena's old place."

"Okaaaay," Gabrielle replied, concerned that Xena was letting her hormones drive her mad, "Can we talk, in private before you go?"

Xena looked at Ares, "Give us a minute?"

Great, he thought, this is it, the moment that Blondie reminds her of all the poisonous reasons that she shouldn't let Ares back into her life. But he had promised Xena he would make no more demands so he backed off.

"Sure, I'll go see if Lyceus is up yet."

"He isn't, I was just there," Gabrielle sniped.

"Well, then, I'll watch him sleep." Ares disappeared into the aether.

"What is wrong with you?" Xena asked. "Why did you deliberately try to antagonize him?"

"What's wrong with me? Xena, what's wrong with you? Look, nevermind, I am sure you emotions are running a gamut right now, but this is Ares, yes, he's the father but we both know that that is not a good thing. You told him to get lost yourself and now you're all huggy kissy with him. No wonder the guy can't get a clue with all the crazy mixed signals you're sending him."

"Mixed signals?"

"Yeah, you know, get lost, come hither, make up your mind for Zeus' sake."

"You might not like my decision," Xena warned.

"Oh, is that right?" Gabrielle asked. "Xena you are not thinking clearly. You need to take a step back, let your hormones get themselves under control and re-examine what's going on here."

"Here's what I know. Five minutes ago, I was happy, blissfully so and now I feel dirty, cheap. You know I am starting to think that it's not Ares that makes me feel dirty but your judgement of my feelings for him."

"Well, Xena there is a reason for that. Look at all he has put you through and you can't get him out of your system. He must hold some kind of sick power over you." Gabrielle charged.

"He does. It's called love."

Gabrielle took a step back. "So what are you saying? That you wanna be with him,now?"

"I am saying I don't know what I want right now because I am emotional but I am saying that I was happy and feeling really good five minutes ago, feeling like I was making progress, like he was really listening to me and you come and try to soil it. I am tired of that. He and I need space to work this thing out and as my best friend I hope you will honor that."

"Oh I see, best friend, so we are back to that are we? We both know that I am more than that?"

"Don't start that," Xena spat, "We have hardly been exclusive. I never wanted to be."

"But you do with him?" Gabrielle's stomach churned.

"That is beside the point. All I am saying is don't make this out to be a monogamous relationship, It isn't, never has been."

"Fine, very well," Gabrielle agreed. "But you can't seriously expect a monogamous relationship from him. He's a male god, they are notorious for their debauchery."

"I am not having this argument right now."

"Great, put if off til later, just like everything else dealing with him, you always do."

"Because when I tell you how I feel about him, you always react like a fucking hydra!"

"Whatever, when do you think you'll be ready to go back to Earth? I'll just stay with Dite until then."

"No need, I can get Eileithyia to take you back now."

"Xena, I am sorry, don't be that way. I don't care to wait for you."

"Look, I am not sure I am going back for a while."

Gabrielle's heart feel to her feet. "What do you mean, you can't stay with Eileithyia forever."

"I am hoping I won't have to," Xena smiled.

"You are going to move in with him?" Gabrielle asked in utter disgust.

"Not exactly," Xena said, "Look, if you want to go back, I won't stop you but I am thinking of staying at least for the time being." With that revelation, Xena headed back up the stone path to find Eileithyia.

Gabrielle just stood in the garden, her mouth agape. Xena's hormones were definitely askew.

Xena found Eileithyia on the patio. She looked into the goddess's chambers and saw Ares looking lovingly into the cradle at his son.

"Eileithyia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Athena's estate, why is not one using it?"

"Well, as a virgin-goddess, she didn't have any heirs. Everyone else already has a place. They offered it to me but I didn't feel right annexing it to my estate, so I just left it empty. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too inappropriate. . .look, I'd like it if Lyceus and I could stay on Olympus for the time being but I don't want to inconvenience you and I don't want to move in with Ares. We have issues we have to work through."

"Oh, Xena, I think that is a wonderful idea. I'll have it cleaned and you two can move in as soon as this evening, if you like."

"Tomorrow will be fine."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Right now," Xena smiled at Eileithyia.

"I'll have yours and Gabrielle's things taken over to Athena's villa right away," the goddess glowed with enthusiasm.

"Don't bother with mine," Gabrielle called as she came up the sidewalk, "I won't be staying."

The next day as Xena got comfortable in her new quarters, her tears fell like a spring shower at the loss of her best friend. She would miss Gabrielle but when she thought about her future on Olympus, all she saw was the promise of perpetual summer.


End file.
